1. Area of Invention
The present invention relates to the area of fastening means and, typically, fasteners that are typically used in combination with a solid or semi-solid phase function facilitating material such as a caulking agent.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in the instant area comprises fasteners such as bolts, screws and other means provided with either or both a threaded shank and a head adapted for use in combination with a washer, More particularly, in prior art efforts to optimize the relationship of a fastener relative to a medium intended to be fastened, thereby, it is typical to provide, either into a recess of such medium or by physical adhesion onto the shank or head of the fastener itself, one or more types of solid or semi-solid phase pressure responsive function facilitating materials such as bonding agents, sealing agents such as caulking compounds, friction reduction agents such as lubricants, resilience-providing agents and combinations thereof.
As may be well appreciated by one familiar with the use of screws, bolts and the like, the provision to a screw or bolt, or the recess into which the screw or bolt is to be installed, with an appropriate bonding, sealing or lubricating agent, is not only a time-consuming and tedious task but, furthermore, such semi-solid facilitating materials will typically degrade over time such that, in many areas of use of screws or bolts, even the most conscientious and thorough installation of a fastener in combination with the desired function facilitating material will, over time, result in the oxidation or dehydration of the material so that it cannot retain its intended function. Accordingly, it is not unusual that various classes of installation of screws and bolts, no matter how appropriately installed, will, over time, loosen or otherwise degrade such that the overall intended effect of the combination of the fastener and the function facilitating material is defeated.
Further, where a bolt or other fastening means is provided with a washer, such washers are often formed of a material that is itself degradable such that, eventually, the underlying function of the washer, e,g., sealing, resilience-providing, or friction-inducing will be defeated. The instant invention therefore addresses the problem of washer degradation as well as that of loss of the original function of solid and semi-solid phase materials used in combination with the original installation of the fastener into the medium of interest.
The prior art, as best known to the inventor, does not offer a solution to any of the above set forth problems.